


Damn Uncomfortable

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Bad Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground didn't <i>used</i> to be this hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money, just having fun.

Chris _had_ done this before; hell, as a randy young man, there was no way he _couldn’t_ have.  Sometimes the only privacy he could get with a girl was just _outside_ behind the barn or in the woods behind the farmhouse where he’d grown up.  He remembered damn well that he and Sarah hadn’t been able to wait to get back to the house more than once, and they had tumbled together in the grassy verge near the stream.

 

But he couldn’t recall that the ground had been this… _hard_ before, and it felt like there was a rock the size of his fist digging into his hip, and normally he’d welcome the weight of the man above him as they thrust together, but right now, he was just making that stone bruise deeper every moment.

 

Chris shifted, arching his hips to try to dig that rock out from underneath his back.  He managed to toss the rock away, but his movement drew a heartfelt groan from his partner, and hands pressing him down again.

 

And now there was a tree root or something gouging the back of his shoulder…

 

“This ain’t workin’,” he grunted, digging his fingers into the other’s slim hips, trying to get him to stop.

 

“This was your idea,” his partner retorted, raising himself on his hands and knees over him.  He didn’t sound particularly upset, though, and quickly moved to sit beside Chris on the ground, brushing the dirt and pine needles off his knees.

 

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and shuffled away from the damned root.  “Yeah, I know,” he said.  “Guess I’d forgotten how damn uncomfortable it was…”

 

His partner snorted a laugh.  “Or maybe you’ve gotten too used to doing this on a nice soft bed.”

 

Chris tilted his head to look at him, grinning ruefully.  “Could be.”  He buttoned his fly, hissing as his tight pants trapped his cock again, then climbed carefully to his feet.  “What say we try this again… _in_ the bed?”  He stretched out his arm.

 

His partner grasped it and let Chris haul him to his feet.  “I believe that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” he said, grinning widely.  Together they turned toward Chris’s cabin… though they stopped every few feet to tempt fate by kissing and pressing each other up against the nearest tree.

 

They nearly made it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) prompt [Magnificent 7, Chris/'x', the ground didn't used to be this hard, or this and this grating . . .](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/61344.html?thread=2901152#cmt2901152) So it is Chris/x, because I didn't name his partner, but I think we all know who it is. *wink*


End file.
